boboiboy_galaxyfandomcom-20200214-history
BoBoiBoy
BoBoiBoy is the main character of BoBoiBoy Galaxy. He is a teenager with the unique ability to manipulate elemental powers and have a mission to search and collect Power Spheres hidden across the galaxy. History BoBoiBoy Galaxy Three years have passed since the events of the movie, BoBoiBoy is now living in peace on Rintis Island, but feels bored and unproductive due to the lack of need for a superhero anymore, since the aliens had now left Earth alone. He, along with Gopal, had suddenly been contacted by Koko Ci. After accepting Cici Ko's request for assistance to collect and protect scattered Power Spheres around the galaxy in an organization called TAPOPS, BoBoiBoy departs on a new space adventure. Physical Appearance BoBoiBoy has grown much taller, standing at a height of 145cm, and matured quite a bit. He wears a black shirt with elbow-length sleeves under a partially zipped orange vest with a prominent collar while donning a pair of blue jeans and a black belt. His new boots are black, white, and gray. Since the upgrade in the movie, he wears his upgraded Power Bans over his short red arm-warmers. His cap maintains its dinosaur-like appearance with the spike along the top, albeit the "mouth" part is less prominent and there are less yellow spots. The zipper of his vest and logo on his cap are stylized to look like a "B". Personality BoBoiBoy is a young and energetic individual. A natural-born superhero and leader at heart, he works hard to protect the world, and later the whole galaxy. Overall he is shown to be very friendly and kind throughout the series. He is courageous and doesn't hesitate to jump into battle to protect other people and the ones he cares about. BoBoiBoy repeatedly has shown to risk his life more than once just for the sake of others, even risking death. Throughout the series, although he can get stressed from his superhero life, BoBoiBoy has said and shown that he is more than happy to be a superhero and is shown in the series that he's eager to help out others. When split, each of his forms have different personalities, which are more pronounced when they are evolved. BoBoiBoy Lightning is short-tempered and serious and exceptionally fierce during battles. BoBoiBoy Wind is the more cheerful and playful. BoBoiBoy Earth acts as the leader, being wise and calculating. BoBoiBoy Fire is a jokester and excitable, but also vengeful and violent when in the battle. BoBoiBoy Water is relaxed and calm, but very lazy. BoBoiBoy Leaf is naive, air-headed, and a has a strong childish nature, mostly due to BoBoiBoy hitting his head when he gained the form. Meanwhile, BoBoiBoy Light is very confident, but also aggressive at the same time. Despite their strong personalities, when in battle, they know when it's time to get serious. Elemental Forms Gallery BoBoiBoy_Galactic_Heroes.png BoBoiBoy_dalam_BoBoiBoy_Galaxy.png BoBoiBoy_Galaxy_Teams.png Hero_Type_-_Elemental.png External Links *BoBoiBoy in BoBoiBoy Wiki (English) (Source) *BoBoiBoy in BoBoiBoy Wiki (Malay) Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Males Category:BoBoiBoy Galaxy Category:Tracker And Protector Of Power Spheras